Insomia
by sugar-high pixie
Summary: Bee can't get a good recharge and it shows when he looses control driving with Sari taking part of the base with him. Who better to help try and figure what's driving him mad then Prowl? A bit of ninja oneness never hurt anybody... TA Request One Shot


Quick One Shot

Request from Skellington girl

Summary:

Bee Can't sleep which is no surprise since he's been tormented by a series of nightmares. Who else better to help, but Prowl?

* * *

"Bumbleebee!" Sari yelled as the yellow car hit the brakes and swerved to the side as Sari clutched her chest and the seat at the same time, "What was that! You could have killed me!"

Bumblebee was too busy trying to calm down his engine to answer as he shifted down three gears. He stared at the blocked off section of the bridge from their last run in with the Deceptions, the wide gap where the road used to be as he peered over the edge. He put himself in reverse slowly as he turned himself around and tried to shake off the close call.

"Sorry Sari!' He answered as he began to pick up speed, "You know I would have just transformed nothing bad would have happened."

"Yeah well what if you didn't in time." Sari huffed in the back of her seat as she sat up and pressed her face against the window glancing back at the gap, "Hey if we got a good start-we would try and jump the gap!"

"Oh no." Bumblebee felt his engine rev as he picked up speed again, "There is no way we are doing anything dangerous today, now let's go try that upside down loop on the pass you were telling me about."

"Aww, oaky." Sari turned back around in her seat as she crossed her arms as crossed her legs. Bumblebee revved his engine again as he felt himself slowly loosing speed even as his tires grinded against the pavement.

"Hey Bee you feeling okay?" Sari asked as she patted the dashboard with one small hand, "I don't think you're supposed to be making those noises."

"I'm just fine!" He answered as he began to swerve to the left as a passing car gave a loud honk and Sari gripped the car door with all her might and Bee swerved back to their lane, "Sorry! Sorry! I was distracted-Sorry!"

"I don't think we should go looping today." Sari took a deep breath, "Do you want to go back to the base and see if we can steal the TV before Prowl can get his hands on his nature program?"

"Yeah." Bee answered as he lowered his speed, "That sounds good."

Sari couldn't help, but cringe every time Bee looked like he was going swerve, keeping a steady grip on the door handle, and making sure her seat belt was extra, extra tight. She couldn't help, but sigh in relief when the secret base came into view. She would never be happier to set her feet on actual ground that wouldn't suddenly zoom in reverse.

"Hey Optimus is back early." Sari started as Bee came up fast to the Truck sitting quietly in front of the main entrance as Ratchet seemed to be looking over something, "Bee? Bee?"

Bumblebee didn't give an answer as he only began to pick up speed as Sari began to hit the dashboard with her feet screaming, "BUMBLEBEE THIS ISN"T FUNNY! AHHHHHHHHH!"

She unhitched her seatbelt as she laid two hands on the horn which gave a loud, "HONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!" as the truck suddenly zoomed out the way and Ratchet gave a list of curses Sari noted she would have to remember later as Bee simply kept speeding on through the doors.

She grabbed the wheel turning him to the left and the right as she tried to avoid hitting anything important, but she could hear the horrible thunk, thunk, thunk, of things hitting his sides as she reached a foot for the break. Her short legs wouldn't reach and let her steer at the same time as she ducked lower in the seat.

"STOPPP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the little car zoomed back a surprised Bulkhead who had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They were going to hit a wall! The giant grey slab was coming up fast as the wheel locked as she gave a jerk to the left or the right, but it wouldn't move.

There was no stopping him now, as she stared screaming again, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She threw open the car door as she glanced at the speeding ground, as something had her instead lifting her high up and then back down as there was a terrible screeching noise and the sound of steam rising.

She opened one eye and the other as she stared down to the familiar black and gold paint, "OH thanks Prowl." She was sitting quite safely in the autobot's hand as he had her raised from his strange perch. Bumblebee had managed to stop just before the wall, as the smoke came up from under his hood meaning he had busted something fierce.

Sari shook her head that had been way to close.

Prowl didn't say anything as he lowered her to the ground from his safe perch on the abandoned machines and surveying the damage Bee had done on the base. The yellow autobot was still, as he looked like he had literally burned himself out. Sari put her hands on her hips, but didn't go see if he was okay as she shook her head.

It was going to a little bit of time to repair the base as she glanced back to Bee. She could see even from here he had to many dents that was probably good for any car. She was a bit weary of trying to go near him, just in case he suddenly snapped awake and almost hit her.

"What in the name of-"Ratchet began as he was cut off by another garble of static, "I am going to turn that yellow bug to a pile of scrap metal! Where is he?"

"Bumblebee is currently recharging." Prowl's voice drifted from above as he shook his head, "And is a bit worse for wear."

"I knew letting him have that human junk was a bad idea." Ratchet mumbled as Sari hmphed from her place.

"Don't blame my Halloween candy on this!" She called as Ratchet move by her to take a look at the recharging autobot. Sari turned back up to Prowl, "Do I have to go home now?"

He didn't answer her again as he leaped onto the ceiling and seemingly back to his room with his silent ninja skills. She glared again as she crossed her arms, she would stay then until someone said she had to go home. Ratchet had Bee in his magnetic field as he lifted him up and walked away, probably to give him a better look over.

Sari paced across the room following him close by, "So what's wrong with him?"

"He blew his servo's that's what wrong with him!" Ratchet answered as he dropped the car none to gently on the floor, raising up the table as Sari ran around up the stairs to watch him work as he removed the hood letting out another cloud of smelly smoke. The make shift med bay stood somewhere in the far corner of the warehouse with a ramp and a set of stairs and a long that let her watch Ratchet work.

"Well how long will it take to fix him? I only have two days left in my weekend." Sari gave another huff as she swung her boots back and forth as Ratchet didn't answer muttering to himself as he tinkered under the hood, "Do you think he's broken? My key could fix him."

"Kid it ain't what's wrong inside of him. This is just manual wear from stopping and starting-"Ratchet muttered as he tossed things to the side "I can repair him no problem, just a question what blew out his system so fast."

"Hmm." Sari rubbed her chin as she thought hard for a minute, "Well I get really tiered when I don't get a good night's sleep. I just keep waking up, and then I end up being really sleepy all day."

"Autobot's don't need sleep like humans-" Ratchet answered, "We recharge. It's not quite the same-"

Bumblebee's engine suddenly gave a rev as Ratchet gave a choked, "Gah!" throwing down the tool that landed with a clank as he captured Bee again in the magnetic field.

"See!" Sari smiled as she rested her head on her hand, "I told you. He must not be getting a good sleep-he was doing this the whole way back from my house."

"Well now all that's left to do-"Ratchet gave him a good shock as he stopped and fell back into recharge, "Is figure how to stop him from doing it again."

* * *

"I'm fine!" Bumblebee protested as he swung his legs back and forth on the table, "See I'll do some laps outside!"

"NO!" Ratchet's voice boomed across the entire warehouse, "I just spent two days putting you back together! You feel fine because I sent you in so deep of a recharge you couldn't start trying to grind your gears while I worked. You destroyed half the base with your last rampage!"

"Looks fine to me." Bee shrugged. The base looked just fine, nothing out of place, nothing broken as Ratchet gave another sigh to the side of him.

"You are not going anywhere until we can guarantee you can go into a full re charge. I marked down your pattern, you wake up every 7000 nano clicks ready to take off and rev your engine so high its no wonder you blew out." Ratchet held up a list of numbers as Bee yawned.

"So? Where's Sari?" Bee started as he glanced around for his friend, "We got a lot more to do this weekend-"

"I sent her home until we could stop you." Ratchet answered grumpily as he crossed his arms, "Now I've already tried shocking you into recharge, but it doesn't seem to work anymore, neither does playing that awful human music, reading story books, warm milk, and everything else Sari suggested that helps human's get to sleep."

Bee shrugged again , "Soo-"

"So, I asked Prowl to try and do some of his strange ninja techniques on you-something about becoming one with your spark." Ratchet threw up his arms as he caught Bee in the magnetic beam in mid leap from the table with a shake of his head, "You're not getting away that easily! I figured you would try something like this."

He gave him a good shock sending him to the floor as Bee slowly picked himself back up. His whole body was sore, as he straightened with a little bit of trouble, "Ah-what was that for? You can't make me let Prowl work his weird powers on me!"

"Oh I'm perfectly aware of that." Ratchet answered as he shot out a beam lifting something heavy on the table, "So Sari promised to give you all this-gah-human junk-if you let Prowl help."

Bee hit the floor with a loud thump as he picked up hand onto the table and felt his eye circuits almost explode at the beautiful mountain in front of him, so many colors, so tall, "Halloween candy? All of this for me-" He stared at the giant pile, it was tempting, it was very tempting, "Fine what do I have to do? Go speak with the squirrels in the park."

Ratchet gave a hmpf moving the pile back safely behind a locked containers as he sealed the lid, "You'll have to ask Prowl that-probably sitting in that tree."

Bee glared wondering briefly if he could simply pry open the lid, but Ratchet then shoved the lovely pile behind another pair of doors sealing them shut and decided it would a be a bit to much work as he moved away from the medbay.

He felt fine now as he stretched out his joints flexing his fingers as he walked as slow as he could to Prowl's room. The familiar white doors stared as him as he moved them open hearing the familiar chirp of the birds that flocked to the giant tree.

"Prowl-" He started as he stepped through putting his hands on the hips.

"Close the door." Prowl's voice echoed as Bee jumped despite himself as he shut with a click moving forward again.

"Prowl-" He muttered glancing around the room towards the tree as he looked up. Prowl was sitting cross legged on a branch slowly inhaling and then exhaling as Bee scratched his head bracing the trunk as he began to climb up. It took a few minutes as he managed to haul himself onto a branch bracing himself so he wouldn't fall off.

"Why do you do this?' He demanded as Prowl simply told him to shush. Bee glared as he leaned against the base of the tree gripping the branch with one hand as he tried to get comfortable. It was harder than it looked as he gave a yelp and flipped upside down instead.

"Ah!' He squirmed trying to pull himself back up, but it was useless as he instead met the ground with a sickening crunch, and a low mumbled, "Ow." He sat up again as he crossed his legs. Prowl had yet to move as Bee gave a frustrated sigh.

"I thought you're supposed to be helping me recharge!' Bee called up as the ninja was before him in half a nano click. He glared over his arms as he shook his head and Bee leaned back. Prowl had a very imposing nature, meaning he scared you every time he glanced at you.

It was unnerving.

"Since you can't keep your balance-" Prowl made himself comfortable on the path of grass by the tree's roots, "We'll hold our session here. Now close your optics and feel the whir of your processor-"

Bee closed his optics as he felt the low hum, hearing Prowl say "Ohmmm. Ohmmm." Over and over again.

"That's really distracting-" Bee started as he felt something pinch his neck, "Ow-hey" as he fell back with a thump into the grass deep in recharge. Prowl nodded happily, the secret spot to pinch sent any bot into deep re charge.

Prowl waved a hand over Bee's face plate, but he was out cold. Now all he had to do was wait for the first cycle to end, and Bee to wake up. He made himself comfortable in the patch of grass.

There was a lovely quite silence with the chirp of the birds and then the slow thrum that meant Bee was starting to stir.

"Bumblebee-" Prowl called as the yellow bot stirred and sat up slowly, "Where are you Bumblebee?"

He had done this before with his old master. You were supposed to reach into the past memories by letting the bot delve deep into the circuit board and through the wires deep into their own spark where all the secrets lied. Bumblebee swayed to the left and the right his optics still shut as he mumbled something.

"Where are you bumblebee?" Prowl repeated as Bee answered with a mumbled word, "Cybertron."

"Good." Prowl encouraged with a nod, as he waited a few moments as Bee continued to sway back and forth. You had to make sure the connection was strong so that there would be no fighting going deep, no repression of memories. If his guess was right, something deep was bothering Bee, probably something from when he was sparkling.

The early memories were the easiest to bury.

"Now, where on Cybertron-how old are you?" Prowl asked as he kept his optics focused on Bee's response in the twitch of his gears.

"Sparkling-'He mumbled again as he swayed back and forth, "Sparkling. He's just a sparkling. Leave him alone. Leave-" He cut off for a moment, "He's the best we've had-subject delta 19 strongest in-leave him alone he's just a sparkling."

"Who's a sparking?' Prowl said quietly now. The memory was taking over as Bee paused twitching his hands into fists and then relaxing his fingers once more.

"Subject Delta 19- My sparkling, my bumblebee-." He repeated with a nod of his head, "Leave him alone, leave my bee alone-mine-mine-Subject Delta 19."

"Who is Subject Delta 19?' Prowl repeated as Bee gave a garbled reply, "Is this what keeping you awake, Bumblebee?"

"I'm there." His voice cracked like something was disconnected, "I see-you-bulkhead-my friends. Energon-to much energon-everywhere-I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I didn't-" He cut off again as Prowl waited letting him rest for a minute.

"What is keeping you awake? Why are you sorry?' Prowl pushed as Bee gave a growl, and his fingers clenched again.

"Do what we programmed you to Delta 19-kill all autobots-kill all autobots-" He shook his head, "Subject Delta 19 was ordered by the grand commander of section B-12 under the rule of Megatron the Mighty. Program is to continue, kill all Autobots-"

"Decepticons-"Prowl repeated as he leaned forward, "Who is Delta 19? Which decpeticons?"

"Doesn't matter, terminate the sparkling, failed the mission-"Bee garbled something else, "Terminate Delta 19, failed project 104, did not execute-I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I killed you all-killed you all-"

"Killed who?" Prowl asked as Bee's optics suddenly flared open as he locked with Prowls. His fists where clenched as he simply shook his head.

"Subject Delta 19, order 104 part of program to kill all autobots, failed to execute when ordered in field-" Bumblebee repeated again as his voice changed, "I will save my creation, Bumblebee, I will save my sparkling-"

"Who?" Prowl asked one last time, but Bee's optics shut again as he rolled his head back and forth like it was no longer connected.

"Subject Delta 19 has been terminated." He mumbled to himself, "I won't kill my friends. I won't kill me friends ever. I see you, see everyone, terminated-just like they ordered, just like they ordered, I can't do it-I-won't do it."

"You won't-" Prowl repeated for him, as Bee mumbled something, "You are not subject Delta 19, you are bumblebee, you serve the Autobots. Sleep, you will never betray your friends, sleep."

Bee seemed to shake again as his hands un flexed and fell back into the grass in a deep recharge. Prowl could hear the familiar whir as he waited, but Bumblebee did not wake through any of the cycles. The information, Bee's memories whirred through his mind.

A failed Decepticon experiment, subject delta 19, saved only by the spark of attachment from his creator-Prowl closed his optics. His nightmares must be a combination of the early memory and actually having to carry out the terrible order, to see them all laying dead.

There was no telling is Bee would remember, but if he had done it correctly then he wouldn't and the secret would die with the end of his recharge. He felt his own circuit board quiet, until the was the unmistakable thump of Bee moving.

The yellow auotbot lacked any form of grace or sense of how loud he could really be.

"Wow! I haven't felt this great in weeks!" Bee's voice rang out shaking the tree and scaring away all the birds who flew quickly out the whole. Prowl opened and optic as the happy autobot who was already making his way to the gap in his wall, "Hey prowl? Did I say anything funny?" 

"You complained about how I never let you win at that game you and Sari play, the one with all the flashing lights." Prowl lied quickly as Bee gave a laugh and transformed.

"Twister!" He cried as he burst through the hole and out into the main road, no doubt to see if he could find Sari in order to play with the last hours of the day. Prowl opened his optics again as he pushed himself up. Bee's secret would never leave the room, he would never tell the other's what happened, what he heard-it raised too many questions.

Prowl turned as he leapt instead to a branch and let the birds begin to flock back to him. There was to much, too much to consider with the memories. Decepticons?

He pushed it away, he would deal with it later, there was time later.

"Just between us." He repeated quietly as the birds gave the familiar chirping in agreement as he settled into a more restful meditation. There were no questions by the others besides Ratchet monitoring Bee's sleep one last time, but the Autobot slept soundly through the night and then next night.

Prowl meanwhile felt himself stir in the night the memory ringing in his head. He stared at the stars from the open space of his room.

"Subject Delta 19." He repeated to the air as he closed his optics and leaned against the tree trunk falling back into recharge.

* * *

woot. Please enjoy and leave a review.


End file.
